


Anger. Fear. Love

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Riku is the adoptive son of Noctis and Prompto, canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Three short episodes set in my Au.Noctis feels a moment of anger towards Ardyn for having defined his ten years lost in crystal as nothing.Prompo experiences a new form of fear immediately after losing Noctis.In the realm of darkness, Riku understands his father's sacrifice.





	Anger. Fear. Love

Anger

Noctis stopped another shot from Ardyn, who started shouting: - Do you think 10 years are so many? For me they are nothing! I have lived in darkness for centuries.-.

Noctis stopped and thought "Nothing ?! In that nothing I have missed important moments of my son's growth! "And although Prompto had tried to capture every single moment of his son's growth with his camera, he could not go back in time and live those precious moments.

And Noctis heard a strong rage against Ardyn and his words and immediately set off against his enemy.

As the two swords clashed Noctis asked angrily: "Who are you to say that ten years in the crystal are nothing? You do not know what I've lost in all those years! -. He looked him straight in the eye.

Ardyn shivered in fear as he looked at Noctis' blue eyes full of anger and made his defense waver.

Noctis noting that the defense of the enemy was wavering, began a fierce counterattack that continued until Ardyn collapsed to the ground, defeated.

Ardyn asked in a calm and weary voice, knowing well that his fate and that of Eos were in the hands of Noctis: - Now that it's over, Majesty! What are you going to do? Exile the daemons and bring peace? Cancel me from the story again?

Noctis took long breaths to catch his breath and calm his anger and looked down at Ardyn.

"Now that I'm on the other side of the barricade, I realized how much I loved you and how much you sacrificed for me, Dad!" Noctis thought, resting his hand on his heart.

His father, like him, had felt angry about his duties as kings, who had taken away his time and the possibility of being with him.

His father had given his life and his love to protect him not only in Insomnia, but also throughout his journey.

Now it was up to him to do the same for his son Riku.

"I will sacrifice my life to give my son a future in which there will be no darkness but only light. Where there will be hope to build a world where there are no more walls to separate the people of this land "He threw a deep breath" And not just for him! I make him as a husband for Prompto. As a brother for Ignis and Gladio! As King Chosen for the world of Eos! ".

Noctis leaned slightly over Ardyn and said in a serious and regal tone like that of a true sovereign: - This time you can rest in peace. Close your eyes forever.-. And he found himself admitting that he did so also for Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the just and good king, who remained a prisoner for over 2000 years at the mercy of daemons and darkness.

A serene smile appeared on Ardyn's face and disappeared, leaving his last words to that starless night: "I will wait for you in the afterlife." And he disappeared completely and Noctis stood up ready to make his final sacrifice.

Fear.

When Prompto saw Noctis sitting on the throne with his father's sword impaled in his chest, he felt his heart lose a piece forever.

He reached out a trembling hand to caress Noctis' face and murmured in a low voice: - Noct, my love ... -. He took one hand and brought it close to his face, bathing it with his tears.

Ignis was on his knees next to Noctis, while Gladiolus vented his anger and pain by kicking a still intact wall of the throne room.

A few minutes passed, then Ignis said in a broken voice: "We must take Noctis away from this place and return to the base camp of the Kingsglaive to give the news to Riku."

Prompto jumped at the son's name and in his mind the image of Regis's death formed and then that Noctis.

The body began to tremble when his brain made Riku's body appear and he thought desperately "No! I don't want to lose my son too "and let go of the hand of Noctis and with a furious and desperate snap he left the throne room.

Ignis murmured sadly: "We'll never see him again! But maybe it's better if Riku stays away from Insomnia.-.

Gladio exclaimed furiously: "It did not have to go that way! Damn! -. He gave another violent kick against the wall, partly collapsing. Ignis continued to cry composed in that tomb disguised as the throne room.

When Riku saw Prompto in the distance he exclaimed running towards him: "Dad! The sun is back to rise-. He stopped, noticing his father's dark face and the absence of Papa Noctis, Uncle Gladio and Uncle Ignis.

Prompto said nothing, but picked up his son and began to recite the formula to immediately return to Destiny Island.

Riku began to shout, attracting the attention of the surviving Kingsglaives: - Dad, what's going on? Why are we coming back to Destiny Island? Where is Dad Noctis? -. Some of the soldiers present looked at Riku in disbelief, while others began to speak under their breath.

Prompto paid no attention to the words of his son and the Kingsglaives, and he ended his recitation of his formula, and disappeared into a golden light.

: - Daddy why are we back to Destiny Island? We have to go back to Insomnia for ... -. Riku asked in a trembling voice.

Prompto turned to look at his son and Riku noticed despair, pain, fear and perhaps even fatherly love in that look.

The blond whispered in a voice choked with pain and tears: - I don't want to lose you too! I could not bear it. "

Riku felt a piercing pain in his heart and murmured, shaking his head quickly: - No! It can not be true! Dad Noctis is not ... -. He could not say that word that burst into a desperate cry and collapsed on the floor.

Prompto extended his arms to Riku and held him in a strong hug, which was immediately returned with despair by his son.

Love.

Riku walked into the Dark Realm along with King Mickey. The young man always kept the guard up and ready to attack any hostile enemy. That world totally devoid of light and full of Heartless, caused a strange feeling of déjà vu in the heart of Riku.

He looked up at the other once again finding the darkness and thought "The same sky I saw in Insomnia when I came back to meet Papa Noctis" and put a hand on the area of the heart.  
Heartless began to appear in the darkness and King Mickey shouted: - Riku, be careful! -. He made the keyblade appear and with quick blows defeated the Heartless, causing an apparent calm to return to that world.

The boy seemed once again to see his parents and his uncles fighting the daemons, who had taken possession of the world of Eos and brought him to ruin and without the possibility of seeing the light of the sun.

He recalled the words of his father Noctis had taken him aside with his father Prompto to explain them, that he had to give his life to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled and bring the light on the world of Eos.

He had begun to cry, begging his father not to make that terrible gesture, but his father Noctis had ignored his pleas and left the Kingsglaive dormitory, ready to defeat Ardyn.  
And Riku blamed the sun and light for his father's death, filling his wounded heart with darkness.

And now, dancing in that terrible world, he realized that his father had not made that sacrifice just for the world, but for him as well.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, when he realized that in that sacrifice, his father had also poured out the fatherly love he had felt towards him. And he, gripped by grief and pain, had attacked him with stones.

Riku looked up at the darkness of that world, while tears began to slide copiously down his cheeks.

Riku murmured in a low voice: "You did it for me too! Because you wanted to make me grow up in a world of light. And I stoned your love, every time the sun rose because they thought he was guilty of taking you away from me. Excuse me, dad! -. He knelt down and covered his face with shame as he continued to cry.

Mickey approached the boy and asked worriedly: - Riku, what's wrong? -.

Riku felt something resting on his shoulders and then a familiar voice: "You must not apologize, my son!" Now that you understand, go out of the darkness and go to the light. And remember that I will always be at your side. And then he felt a gentle kiss on the forehead and tried desperately to stretch his arms and hug his father.

Mickey looked at the scene and repeated the question again: - Riku, what's wrong? -.

Riku wiped his tears with one hand and said in a calm tone of voice: "I'm fine, don't worry." His heart was wounded, but strangely lighter and he felt that the darkness was slowly moving away, now that he had finally understood the importance of that gesture for the world and for him.

Riku finally felt ready to leave the darkness to walk towards the light, taking the way of the dawn.


End file.
